


Serving Officer Not-So-Friendly

by RickylSammich



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Awkward Phone Call, Cuban Cigars, Embarrassment, Hair Pulling, Hints Of a Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, McDonald's, No Knight in shining armor, Rick/Daryl/Shane....kind of, Sadomasochism, Shane isn't a homophobe though, Shane uses very homophobic language, Snot, You're going to have to bottom eventually Daryl, fetishes, men smear(I stole this tag from The Birdcage LOL), my little pony - Freeform, offensive hashtag abuse, pissing, power stuggles, some comfort but not much, spitting, wake up bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylSammich/pseuds/RickylSammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Officer Rick Grimes arrests 18 year old Daryl Dixon's Father and Brother he lets Daryl stay at his house because Daryl has nowhere else to go.  Daryl is about to get a whole lot of what he wants and some of what he doesn't. If Daryl wants to stay he has to learn the rules and fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written anything like THIS before...I hope I did an okay job.
> 
> To the people who have read my other Rickyl work on here...yeah I know I stopped updating my last story...school and life in general sucks right now and I will go back to that eventually.
> 
> As for this work it will only be 2 chapters long and chapter 2 should be up in under a week.

Daryl Dixon looked at the clock. It was almost 5:30PM and Rick would be home from work soon. Officer Rick Grimes had arrested Daryl's Father and Brother the day before for Moonshine and since the shack Daryl had lived in with them was actually condemned Rick wouldn't let Daryl stay there. Daryl had just turned 18 and since he had nowhere to go he had taken the cop up on his offer to let Daryl stay at his place for a few days. Daryl knew Rick must have had some sort of ulterior motive for letting him stay but he wasn't sure if that motivation was to get him to rat out his family and testify against them or if it was a sexual thing instead.

Daryl hoped it was just sex that the cop was after. As much as Daryl didn't want to admit to being gay he knew deep down he was. Daryl couldn't admit to people that he didn't hate cops either even though everyone he knew despised them. Instead Daryl had kept his deep longings for any handsome man in a uniform and especially a police uniform a secret. The night before when Rick brought him home had been awkward for the both of them. Neither of them had spoken much even after Rick ordered them a pizza and they watched television together. After that Rick had shown Daryl to the guest bedroom and they had called it a night.

Being in a strange place under less than ideal circumstances caused Daryl to barely sleep at all that night and he hadn't actually fallen asleep until the sun was coming up. When Daryl woke up around Noon Rick had been long gone at work. Daryl knew something was going to happen when Rick got home that day and he didn't want Rick to think he was lazy or taking advantage so Daryl had decided to take it upon himself to try to clean Rick's house which was in dire need of cleaning anyway. Daryl spent four hours cleaning the place as best as he could while avoiding personal areas such as drawers and closets because the last thing he wanted was for the cop to think he was snooping around.

Daryl looked at the clock again with a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach and saw the clock change from 5:29 to 5:30 and right on cue he heard keys and the front door being unlocked. Daryl raced over to unlock the door to let Rick in but was too late as the cop stormed in angrily barely even glancing at Daryl.

"Fucking bullshit!" Rick yelled.

"If I did somethin' wrong I'm..." Daryl started to say.

Rick glared at Daryl with a dark look in his eyes and Daryl decided it best to stop talking.

"The world doesn't revolve around you! Fucking narcissist! Look at me! I'm soaked in fucking sweat and it's over 100 degrees and the hottest day of the year out there. That your fault Daryl? Do you control that kinda fucking thang with your infinite powers?"

Daryl was scared to answer but still didn't understand why Rick would be drenched in sweat. Rick had drove Daryl here in his squad car and it had air conditioning.

"I...I'm...I'm sorry you had a bad day." Daryl stuttered. "I just don't understand why you're covered in sweat when you got an air conditioner in your car though?"

Rick sighed and continued through the hallway into the house. Daryl took this as optimistic because Rick wasn't so angry anymore...at least at him.

"Goddamn AC went out in the squad car. Of all the fucking days for it to happen it just had to be today when it's 100 degrees out." Rick said and then started looking around. "You do some cleaning today Daryl?"

The fact that Rick noticed made Daryl happy and hopeful that Rick might sooner be in a better mood.

"I did. It was the least I could do. I did my best to avoid areas that might have personal information though. Not trying to invade your privacy." Daryl said.

"Like here?" Rick said swiping his finger across a dusty area of counter top that had some paperwork and bills on it.

"Yeah." Daryl said. "Didn't want you thinkin I read through that stuff so I just let it be."

Rick rolled his eyes.

"So you're too fucking stupid to move that shit over on the counter to dust there and then move it back without reading through it?" Rick asked arching a brow.

"I'm really fucking sorry." Daryl said meekly. "I was just trying be helpful since you're helping me out. I spent four hours cleaning and I tried to do a good job.

"Oh you spent four whole hours cleaning did you?" Rick asked annoyed. "I spent eight fucking hours working today seven of which I was sweating my ass off!"

Daryl was at a loss for words but knew Rick expected him to say something by the way he was glaring at him.

"If you want me gone I understand." was all Daryl could muster. He felt like he was ready to cry.

"If I wanted you gone you would be gone." Rick said sighing. "Tomorrow you are going to clean all the areas that you missed and then you're going to mow the lawn and you're going to do a good job or I'll get really pissed and you don't want to see me that way."

"I promise I will do a good job." Daryl said trying to please Rick and make him happy.

"Good!" Rick said now smiling for the first time.

Something about seeing Rick smile made Daryl lose all sense of self-control and before he could even think about his actions he had his arms wrapped around Rick.

"Thank you Sir! Don't give up on me please!" Daryl said and then shoved his nose into the stinky wet armpit area of Rick's uniform and deeply inhaled.

"Oh so it's like that huh?!?" Rick said laughing. "And here I get called a fucking pig all the time by pieces of shit like your Brother just cause I'm a cop but I think we both know you're the fucking pig in this situation huh?"

Daryl pulled back and saw Rick who now had a huge smile on his face.

"Yes I am Sir." Daryl said.

"Officer!" Rick commanded loudly while still smiling and arching a brow.

"Yes I am a fucking pig Officer." Daryl said correcting himself.

"Take off my shirt." Rick said calmly while still smiling.

Without hesitation Daryl began unbuttoning the shirt of Rick's uniform and then took it off. Rick was wearing a tank top underneath.

"That too." Rick said lifting his arms to help Daryl get it off.

After Daryl removed the tank top Rick didn't put his arms back down and just smiled at Daryl but didn't say anything. After about thirty seconds the tension Daryl felt from smelling the rank stench coming off of Rick's arm pits along with his well defined body glistening in sweat was too much for Daryl to take and he promptly started licking the sweat up under Ricks arms as well as all over his chest.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Rick said chuckling. "Oink oink. Alright that's enough of that. Take off my boots and socks."

Daryl dropped to his knees and Rick lifted one leg at a time for Daryl to remove his boots and socks. 

"The boots go in that closet over there." Rick informed Daryl pointing to the closet.

Daryl put the boots in the closet and then returned to Rick.

"Remove my belt." Rick ordered.

Daryl dropped to his knees again and removed Rick's belt setting it on the ground next to Rick's soaked uniform shirt, tank top, and socks.

"No." Rick said. "Hand me the belt and then stand up and face me."

Daryl felt scared now but did what Rick said. Rick was still smiling. Rick took the belt and looped it around Daryl's neck.

"You scared?" Rick asked smiling.

"Yes Officer. Please don't kill me." Daryl said.

"I'm not gonna kill you." Rick said laughing. "I won't even hurt you...that bad."

Daryl felt the belt loop around his neck tighten and then Rick's fingers in his hair yank his head back so he was staring up at Rick.

"Open your fucking mouth!" Rick demanded.

Daryl opened his mouth as he looked into Rick's eyes and then saw Rick above him opening his mouth and letting a goopy string of saliva from it tether down until it broke off and landed in Daryl's mouth.

"That'll do pig. That'll do." Rick said happily as he let go of Daryl's hair and removed the belt from around his neck. "I'm going to take a shower."

Rick took off his pants and his boxers and threw them into the pile of clothes on the ground and Daryl was entranced by the sight of Rick's enormous half-hard cock.

"...and you're going to do some laundry Daryl. You're going to wash these clothes here as well as the clothes that are in the hamper in the basement."

Daryl heard the words but they didn't really register in his mind because all he could think about was Rick's huge cock. Rick snapped his fingers.

"Hey piggy! My eyes are up here! Did you hear what I said?"

Daryl looked up at Rick who was not smiling anymore.

"Yes Officer. I will do the laundry while you shower."

"Good. Don't mess up like you did with the cleaning." Rick said sternly as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Daryl gathered up the clothes resisting the urge to smell them. He had laundry to do and he didn't want to make Rick angry again. He went downstairs to the basement and put them in the washer along with the clothes from the hamper and then looked around for detergent but didn't see any. He found a box of dryer sheets and figured the laundry detergent should be near them but it wasn't anywhere to be found.

Daryl panicked and spent the next few minutes scouring the basement for detergent but it was nowhere to be found. Feeling completely dejected Daryl started to cry. Daryl knew Rick was going to be furious. He was either going to be kicked out over this or punished severely. After a few minutes of crying Daryl pulled himself together and went upstairs to face his fate. 

Daryl couldn't hear the shower running anymore and decided to knock on the bathroom door.

"What is it?" Rick called out from behind the door.

"Officer I couldn't find any laundry detergent."

The bathroom door opened and Daryl saw Rick standing there naked drying himself with the towel.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rick said angrily as he put the towel back on the towel hook.

"I'm so sorry. I looked everywhere." Daryl said beginning to cry again.

"I'll give you somethin' to cry about!" Rick said storming out of the bathroom and grabbing Daryl's hair from the back.

Daryl was forced to walk backwards as Rick pulled him by his hair down the hallway to the basement. Daryl tripped over his own feet and fell on his ass but Rick never let go of his hair.

"Get up now!" Rick yelled.

Daryl scrambled to his feet and continued and then had to hold onto the railing of the basement steps with both hands for dear life as he walked backwards and Rick lead him down the stairs at full speed.

When they got to the area of the basement with the washer and dryer Rick quickly let go of Daryl's hair.

"Oh." Rick said and then started to chuckle.

Rick walked over to a small plastic garbage can and took the lid off and started laughing lightly.

"I think I forgot to add Tide to my shopping list last week." Rick said grinning and turning to face Daryl. "I would apologize to you but that's not really my thang. Instead I'll make it up to you. Was gonna have you cook a meal for us tonight but now I gotta go get a bottle of Tide so I might as well stop at McDonalds too. Normally I wouldn't care what you wanted to eat and you would just eat whatever food I offered you or you wouldn't eat at all but since I'm such a nice guy I'll let you decide what you want this time. What do you want me to order for you at McDonalds Daryl?"

"A big mac and a large fry please Officer." Daryl said meekly wiping the tears from his face.

"That sounds good. I think I'll get the same." Rick said smiling heading towards the stairs.

Daryl followed Rick up the stairs and into Rick's bedroom. Daryl didn't care that he hadn't asked for Rick's permission to follow him into his bedroom at this point and apparently Rick didn't either because he didn't stop him from entering. Daryl watched as Rick put on a fresh pair of boxers and some sweat shorts and a t-shirt.

"Normally I wouldn't let an eighteen year old drink..." Rick said trailing off while he sat on his bed putting some strap on sandals on. "... but I'm sure with your piece of shit Dad and Brother in the moonshine business you have had worse than beer. There is some beer in the fridge and you can have some. Don't get drunk though okay?"

"Okay Officer." Daryl said.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes or so." Rick said and then walked past Daryl and out the front door.

Daryl went to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer. He felt like he wanted to have more than two bottles at this point but knew he shouldn't. He twisted off the caps of both bottles and slammed them both within a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost twenty minutes since Rick had left and Daryl felt like he would be able to handle Rick better now. Daryl wasn't drunk but he was certainly buzzed after slamming the two beers he had as fast as he had done. Daryl had wondered if Rick had known he was out of laundry detergent the entire time and had purposely done that just to fuck with him. Didn't really matter anyway because Daryl knew he couldn't ask Rick that. 

Daryl heard the front door open and Rick walked in carrying a bag of McDonalds and a bottle of Tide. 

"You start the washing machine before you eat." Rick said handing the bottle of Tide to Daryl. 

"Yes Officer." Daryl said and then went down to the basement to start the laundry. 

When Daryl returned he saw that Rick had paper plates on the dining room table. Rick was at the fridge grabbing a beer. 

"How many beers did you have when I was gone?" Rick asked. 

"Two Officer." Daryl said. 

"You may have one more if you want." Rick said turning to look at Daryl. 

"I would like one more. Yes Officer." 

Rick grabbed another beer from the fridge and walked over and handed the beer to Daryl. 

"What are you waiting for?" Rick asked. "Sit down." 

Rick grabbed the bag of McDonalds and started putting items on two different paper plates. 

"So a cheeseburger, a 10 piece chicken Mcnugget, and a medium fries just like you wanted." Rick said sliding the paper plate in front of Daryl. 

"And a big mac and a large fries for me." Rick said taking his paper plate to his chair and sitting down. 

Daryl almost started laughing. Rick had specifically asked what Daryl had wanted from McDonalds and he told Rick a big mac and a large fries and Rick had said that had sounded good and that he would get the same thing. Clearly he had done this on purpose and now Daryl was sure the laundry detergent fiasco had been on purpose as well. 

"Somethin wrong Daryl?" Rick asked. 

"Not at all Officer." Daryl said smiling. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am that you let me order exactly what I wanted even after I fucked up with the laundry detergent thing." 

"Now Daryl the laundry thing wasn't your fault." 

"Oh but it was Officer. If I had spent more time cleaning today I would've known that you were out of detergent in the first place." 

"That's a good fucking point." Rick said and then took a big bite of his big mac. 

~~~~~ 

After they were finished eating Rick sat on the couch and turned the TV on and started flipping through the channels. 

"Throw those paper plates and garbage away and then bring me another beer." Rick said. 

Daryl grabbed all the trash on the table and threw it away and then opened the fridge to grab another beer for Rick. 

"Officer may I have another beer too?" Daryl asked. 

"No." Rick said. "Three is enough for you tonight. I shouldn't even be letting you drink at all with you being under 21 and all." 

Daryl brought the beer over to Rick and handed it to him. 

"I usually don't smoke cigars in the house..." Rick said twisting the top of the beer bottle off as taking a sip before continuing. "But today I feel like making an exception. Go in my room and on my dresser there is a humidor with cigars in it. Grab me one and next to the humidor there is a cigar cutter and some wooden matches. Bring those to me." 

Daryl was already getting hard walking to Rick's room. Daryl had a thing for hot guys who smoked cigars just like he had a thing for cops. Rick was ticking too many of the boxes on Daryl's checklist already even if he was mean. Daryl felt completely trapped by this. 

Daryl opened the lid to the humidor and his eyes bugged out. They were Cuban cigars. How did Rick have these? Daryl grabbed a cigar and shut the lid and then grabbed the cutters and a wooden match and brought them back to Rick. 

"May I ask how you have Cuban cigars Officer?" Daryl said handing it all over to Rick. 

Rick smiled. "Sure you can but first you're going to tell me how you know they are Cuban cigars. Do you smoke cigars Daryl?" 

"No Officer." Daryl said sheepishly. 

"Then how do you know?" Rick asked arching a brow. 

"Because I like guys who do." Daryl said feeling embarrassed. 

"Just like you like police officers I guess." Rick said smiling. "I can read you like a book from a mile away Daryl." 

"Didn't realize I'm so obvious about everything." Daryl said. 

"You're not." Rick said. "Not to most people anyway. Cops learn to read people pretty fast once they start the job. I've been a police officer for seven years now so I'm pretty good at it. Police officers also get special perks sometimes. When things like Cuban cigars are seized during a drug king pin raid nobody really cares when that shit goes missing from evidence because it is pretty insignificant. Insignificant shit like that gets traded back and forth between different departments and agencies. Does that answer your question Daryl?" 

"Yes is does Officer." 

"Good." Rick said. "There is a glass ashtray out in the backyard on the table. Go get it and dump the cigar butts already in it out in the trash out back before you bring it in."

"Yes Officer." 

Daryl made his way to the sliding glass door that lead to the backyard and opened it and stepped outside shutting the door behind him. Instantly he felt the oppressive heat consuming him. Rick sure hadn't lied about how hot it was. Daryl thought about how fun it wouldn't be spending a day like this at the shack with his Dad and his Brother with no AC. They would of course take the big box fans and leave Daryl with the tiny fan and then they would be so angry that they would make him even more miserable like the heat was somehow all his fault. Even if Rick did like to purposely play sick little twisted games at least he didn't blame Daryl for things that he couldn't possibly control like the heat. Daryl also felt like maybe Rick had indeed had a horrible day in this heat and maybe Daryl getting dragged backwards by his hair for a minute was preferable to actually spending seven hours enduring this heat. 

Daryl grabbed the ashtray and walked over to the garbage can and dumped it and then went back into the house. Daryl wiped the sweat from his forehead and was surprised at how much there was considering he was outside for less than a minute. He then made his way back to Rick and saw that Rick had already clipped the cigar and was lighting it. Daryl set the ashtray on the end table beside the couch. 

Rick looked at Daryl while he finished lighting the cigar and then he set the match into the ashtray and blew cigar smoke right in Daryl's face. 

"Hot out there huh?" Rick asked. 

"Not nearly as hot as you Officer." Daryl replied. 

That made Rick grin from ear to ear. 

"You should sit on the ground and give me a foot rub since I'm being so nice to you." Rick said still grinning. 

Daryl promptly sat down and started rubbing Rick's feet while Rick began channel surfing again. Every once in a while Rick would look down at Daryl and smile blowing cigar smoke towards him. 

"Goddamn fuckin cable." Rick said still channel surfing. "I don't know why I even pay for this shit sometimes." 

Eventually Rick stopped on an episode of Full House. 

"I don't even like this fucking show but there isn't anything else on!" Rick said looking down at Daryl. 

Daryl continued rubbing Rick's feet as Rick repeatedly laughed watching a show he claimed to hate. During the commercials Rick would look down and smile down at Daryl and blow cigar smoke his way and then right when the show came back on he would watch it intently and laugh. Daryl couldn't for the life of him figure out why Rick Grimes who seemed half-psychotic would enjoy such a corny fucking show but clearly he did. 

When the episode ended Rick stood up and pulled down his sweat shorts and his boxers and stepped out of them and then sat back down on the couch and looked at Daryl.

Daryl felt nervous. He wanted to suck Rick's cock so bad but he had never sucked cock before and if he did a bad job Rick would be pissed. 

"Well?" Rick questioned looking at Daryl. "It ain't gonna suck itself." 

"I...I..." Daryl stuttered. 

"You're a virgin and you're scared you're not gonna do a good enough job." Rick said. "Only one way to find out. Suck it NOW!" 

Daryl put his Rick's cock in his mouth and began to suck. Rick wasn't hard at all but within seconds Daryl could feel his member swelling inside his mouth. After what felt like only thirty seconds Rick's cock was rock hard and he began to moan. 

"See Daryl." Rick said blowing more cigar smoke in his face. "You're doing a great fucking job. Nothing to worry about." 

Rick began channel surfing again. 

"Motherfuck!" Rick yelled loudly while shoving Daryl's head all they way down on his enormous cock. 

Daryl was gagging badly while Rick held his head in place. 

"This is fucking bullshit!" Rick said. "How can there be so many fucking channels without anything good to watch?" 

Right after the tirade against cable television Rick took his hand off Daryl's head. Daryl was about to puke and Rick had stopped just in time. Daryl felt his eyes watering from the ordeal and looked up at Rick who smiled at him. 

"Yeah." Rick said wiping the tears away from Daryl's cheeks. "I know cable is shit but it's nothing to cry over Daryl." 

Rick took one last puff of his cigar and blew the smoke in Daryl's face and stubbed it out in the ashtray. Then Rick laid back against the sofa and began moaning again. 

"Your too fucking skinny Daryl." Rick said with a moan. "I'm gonna send some protein down your throat which will help you build those little twink muscles up." 

Rick moaned loudly and Daryl felt Rick's body begin to lightly convulse and then he got his first taste of Rick's salty and bitter cum in his mouth. Daryl tried to savor the taste but there wasn't any time because Rick was cumming a lot and Daryl needed to swallow it all which he did. 

"Good fucking job champ!" Rick said smiling with a half-dazed look in his eyes. 

"Thank you Officer." Daryl said. 

"The washer is probably done with the clothes by now." Rick said arching a brow at Daryl. 

"Is it okay If I use the bathroom first?" Daryl asked. "I really have to pee from those beers." 

"Yeah." Rick said dismissively as he picked up the remote control and began channel surfing again. 

Daryl quickly made his way to the bathroom. He had needed to pee for a long time but serving Rick had taken priority. 

After Daryl peed and left the bathroom he saw Rick standing at the door still naked from the waist down. 

"Officer did I do something wrong?" Daryl asked. 

"No." Rick said annoyed. "You think you're the only person in the world that has to take a fucking leak sometimes?" 

Rick walked past Daryl into the bathroom and up to the toilet. 

"Wait!" Daryl said loudly. 

"What was that?!?" Rick asked turning to look at Daryl with fire in his eyes. 

"I mean please wait Officer. I'm sorry!" 

"That's better!" Rick said angrily pointing at Daryl. "What is it?" 

"You don't have to use the toilet to pee." Daryl said looking at the ground sheepishly. "My mouth could be your urinal Officer." 

"Is that so?" Rick said laughing while he walked back up to Daryl. "I'll admit I didn't see that one coming." 

Rick started loudly snorting like a pig right in Daryl's face and when Daryl tried to turn away Rick grabbed his head and held it still while he made squealing noises like a pig looking at Daryl directly in the eyes. 

"This was your fucking idea so don't spill a drop on the carpet!" Rick said. "Get to it." 

Daryl dropped to his knees and put Rick's cock in his mouth and almost instantly felt the hot disgusting tasting urine splash against the back of his throat. Daryl found it challenging to swallow it fast enough without spilling. When he looked up at Rick it only became more difficult to concentrate on swallowing because Rick was looking down at him snorting like a pig while Daryl drank all the way until he was finished. 

"Good job piggy!" Rick said gently patting Daryl on the head. "You didn't spill a drop. You go put those clothes in the dryer now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said this was going to be a 2 chapter work and I intended it that way but when writing it I quickly realized the second chapter was almost as long as the first and that I still have a lot more to write. It's going to be a 3 chapter work now. I still plan on sticking to my timeline though and the final chapter should be up in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this more than chapter 2. It was kind of telling when I didn't get any new comments or bookmarks and only 2 new kudos when my views more than tripled since chapter 1. I know it was pretty damn kinky though. LOL

Daryl went down to the basement to transfer the clothes from the washer to the dryer. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Daryl had done it all on his own. Rick hadn't demanded or even asked for it. Daryl hadn't even enjoyed drinking Rick's piss like he thought he might. Daryl had just been curious and wanted to try it. The fact that Rick had snorted and squealed like a pig in Daryl's face made the experience humiliating though. 

Daryl added a dryer sheet and then started the dryer and headed back upstairs. Rick was at the fridge still naked from the waist down grabbing another beer. 

"You want one last beer for the night Daryl?" Rick asked waving a beer in front of Daryl's face. 

"Yes I would Officer." 

"You sure you can handle it?" Rick said with a little grin while he lightly patted Daryl's stomach. "That little belly must feel pretty full right now." 

"I can handle it Officer." Daryl said feeling somewhat relieved that Rick wasn't oinking in his face or calling him a piggy anymore. 

"Okay." Rick said handing Daryl the beer and then making his way back to the sofa when his cell phone began to ring. Rick picked up his sweat shorts and boxers from the ground and quickly put them on and then pulled the phone out of the pocket and answered it sitting back down on the sofa. 

"Hey Michonne." Rick said into the phone. 

Daryl sat down with his beer at the dining room table and began drinking it slowly while he listened to Rick on the phone. 

"It was shit actually but it's better now. Goddamn AC went out on the squad car." 

"Yeah I know! Of all the goddamn days for it to happen. Anyway how was yours?" 

"There's a fucking shocker." Rick said into the phone rolling his eyes. "I told you that you need to stop dating nerds like that." 

"That's not fucking true you bitch." Rick said into the phone laughing. "I'll have you know I have someone here right now. His name is Daryl." 

"No. He's not like the others. He's actually really interesting." 

"Yep!" Rick said into the phone laughing. 

"The Tide/McDonald's game." Rick said into the phone looking across the room and catching Daryl's eyes. 

"He was fucking great!" Rick said proudly into the phone while smiling at Daryl. "He knew I was full of shit the entire time but played along like a champ anyway. Thanked me for letting him order what he wanted at McDonalds even though he knew I did that on purpose and then blamed himself for me being out of Tide because get this...he cleaned the place for four fucking hours today and I hadn't even asked him to. Said it was his fault because he should have already known I was out of detergent if he had spent more time cleaning. He was awesome." 

"By the way Daryl." Rick said pulling the phone away from his face. "I'm glad you didn't clean under my bed cause that's where I hid the full bottle of Tide I already had down in the basement this morning." 

Daryl lightly chuckled to himself shaking his head and took a sip of beer. 

"I am not! I'm not evil." Rick said laughing now talking to Michonne on the phone again. 

"No cause I really like him. I haven't said that many times before." 

"I guess you're right come to think of it. I haven't ever said that before." 

"Yeah. I think he's actually going to be sticking around for a while. I still got one last trap to spring on him first so we'll see." 

"Alright. Talk to you tomorrow Michonne." 

"Okay. Bye." Rick said ending the phone call. 

"Michonne told me she wants to meet you some time. " Rick said to Daryl grinning. "She also said for me to tell you to run and get the hell out while you still can but she was just kidding." 

"You going to spring that last trap on me now so we can get it over with Officer?" Daryl asked and then swallowed the rest of his beer. 

"You can call me Rick now. The Officer thing was fun for a bit but I'm over it now. As for the last trap...well it ain't time yet. How about you go pick out a DVD over there from my collection for us to watch?" 

Daryl headed over to Rick's DVD shelf next to the Television as Rick shifted from a sitting position to lying on his back on the sofa. 

"What kinda movie you in the mood for?" Daryl asked turning to look at Rick. 

"I've seen em all already. How bout you pick something out that looks interesting to you that you have never seen." 

It took Daryl a minute but he eventually picked a movie out. 

"Which one you choose?" Rick asked as Daryl was putting the disc into the DVD player. 

"Dawn of the Dead." 

"Oh that's a good one." Rick said. "I like zombie stuff." 

"I noticed that." Daryl said making his way over to Rick. 

Rick was laying down taking up the entire length of the sofa and even though Daryl felt like Rick was acting nicer now he didn't want to dare ask Rick to make room for him. Instead Daryl sat on the ground in front of the sofa careful not to obstruct Rick's view of the television. 

"You really gonna sit on the fucking ground and watch the movie Daryl?" Rick asked. 

Daryl turned to look at Rick's face. 

"I...umm...there isn't really room for me with you lying down like that" 

"Bullshit." Rick said. "There is plenty of room near the back of the couch for you to lay sideways and rest your head on my chest while you watch the movie." 

Rick now wanted to cuddle with him? Daryl didn't know what to say and sat there speechless. 

"Or.." Rick said irritably. "Fucking sit on the ground I guess if that's what you want." 

Rick pushed the play button on the remote control. Daryl stood up and tried to gingerly crawl over Rick's body on the sofa. 

"Stop the goddamn pussyfooting around!" Rick said loudly while grabbing Daryl and roughly pulling him over into the discussed position. 

Daryl laid his head down on Rick's chest as the opening credits of the movie started. 

"That's better." Rick said. 

~~~~~ 

"That was really good. I don't get to see many movies or TV shows." Daryl said after the movie ended. 

"Glad you liked it." Rick said. "It's a good movie but there is better zombie stuff out there. Tomorrow night we'll start watching the TV show The Walking Dead. It's fucking great but you're going to shit your pants when you find out some of the character's names. Anyway it's getting late and we should probably go call it a night." 

"I still have to fold your clothes." Daryl said. "Your uniform will probably need to be ironed too." 

"Daryl I have 5 other identical uniforms." Rick said laughing. "You can do all that tomorrow. Finishing cleaning, mowing the lawn, and ironing and folding my clothes will take you less time than you even spent cleaning today." 

"What should I do for the rest of the time?" Daryl asked. 

"Don't matter." Rick said. "Read, watch TV, whatever. Don't watch those DVDs of The Walking Dead though. We are gonna watch that show together."

"Okay." Daryl said. 

~~~~~ 

Daryl finished brushing his teeth and then made his way to the guest bedroom when Rick seemingly coming out of nowhere blocked Daryl's path to the room. 

"Just how long do you plan on staying here Daryl?" Rick asked arching a brow. 

"I...I guess I was hoping you'd let me stay for awhile." Daryl said sheepishly. 

"Well if you're gonna be staying awhile it makes no fucking sense for you to sleep in here anymore because this room is for guests." 

Daryl didn't know what to say and so he just stood there. Rick rolled his eyes. 

"Daryl get your fucking duffel bag and bring it to our bedroom." Rick said irritably and then walked away. 

Daryl grabbed his duffel bag from the guest bedroom and then brought it to the room he was apparently going to be sharing with Rick now. 

"This weekend when I got more time..."Rick said pointing to a spot for Daryl to put his bag. "...we're gonna go shopping and get you your own dresser and more importantly some new clothes. I noticed you don't have that much clothing and what you do have is pretty fucking worn out." 

"I don't have money to buy a dresser or clothes though Rick." Daryl said feeling ashamed. 

"Daryl shut the fuck up!" Rick said angrily as he took his clothes off. "I said we're gonna go shopping and get you that stuff. I'll pay for it. I know you don't got any fucking money. Now strip and get into bed." 

Daryl felt nervous now. He didn't want Rick seeing the scars on his back. Daryl took off his socks and pants and began climbing into bed. 

"I don't fucking think so!" Rick said loudly while storming over and grabbing Daryl from behind and preventing him from getting into bed. "I said strip!" 

Daryl felt Rick roughly yanking his t-shirt over his head and off. 

"Jesus!" Rick gasped quietly. 

Daryl felt the tears already beginning to flow. 

"If you changed your mind about me staying here cause of this I understand." Daryl said barely audible. 

Daryl felt Rick move in closer from behind and then a gentle kiss on the back of his shoulder. 

"I know I can be mean. I admit it." Rick said. "But I certainly ain't that mean. I'm sorry this happened to you. I have no doubt it was your piece of shit Dad. If you ever want to talk about this we can but no pressure. I just want you to know that with your help I could put your Dad away for a while for doing this to you. Longer time than he'll get from the moonshine. Again I understand if you don't want to though." 

"I really don't feel like talking about it tonight." Daryl said. 

"That's fine but we still gotta get you outta them briefs before you get in bed." Rick said yanking Daryl's underwear down. "Nice little bubble butt." 

Rick lightly slapped Daryl's ass cheek and then went over to his side of the bed and shut off the lights while Daryl climbed into bed. 

"Just realized that you ain't got off yet." Rick said getting into bed. 

Daryl felt Rick grab his cock under the covers and beginning to stroke it. 

"We gotta fix that." Rick said and then closed his mouth onto Daryl's. 

Daryl had never been kissed before but Rick was taking control and teaching Daryl how to with is tongue. Daryl's cock was quickly rock hard in Rick's hand while they kissed. Daryl quickly began moaning into Rick's mouth. Daryl felt himself getting close already and he wanted it to last longer but couldn't stop it. 

"I'm fucking close and I don't want to mess up your sheets." Daryl said after breaking the kiss. 

"Our sheets." Rick said and then his head disappeared under the covers. 

Daryl felt Rick's mouth close over his cock just in time as he came. 

"Damn Daryl." Rick said laughing as his head emerged from under the covers. "I mean that was good but I can't have you popping off in just one minute like that." 

"Sorry." Daryl said feeling a little embarrassed. 

Rick gently shifted Daryl onto his side. Then Daryl felt Rick move in from the back to spoon him. 

"I'm gonna make you pay for that tomorrow night." Rick said wrapping his arm around Daryl. "Gonna put on my uniform since I know you like that and then fucking cuff your hands to the headboard for starters. Then I'm going to get that cock of yours good and hard and keep it that way while I put on a show for you for hours without letting you cum. It's gonna be agony for you and you're going to love it." 

Daryl grunted. What Rick had just described to him did indeed sound like it would incredibly pleasurable and agonizing at the same time. 

"Tomorrow is going to be kind of an easy day for you so I want you to enjoy it because it's going to be a long summer." Rick said. "The rain gutters on the house are all clogged and they're not gonna clean themselves out. As you've probably noticed the entire interior of the house needs to be painted and we also have to get you enrolled in college." 

"College?" Daryl said feeling his stomach drop. 

"Yep." Rick said with a small laugh. "That's that last trap to spring on you that we were talking about earlier. There is a community college just a couple blocks from here that we are going to get you enrolled in for Fall semester." 

"I can't go to college Rick." Daryl said feeling shaky. 

"Well if you want to stay here then you're going to have to Daryl." Rick said.

"I didn't even graduate high school...I dropped out." 

"Then I guess we are gonna have to bring you to get your G.E.D. first." Rick said. 

"I won't be able to get good grades." Daryl said. "I didn't in high school." 

"Something tells me you not getting good grades and dropping out of high school wasn't because of any lack of ability and more to do with everything else in your life. And yes you will get good grades. I know you don't want to do this for yourself so instead you're going to go to college and get good grades for me. I think that might be a better motivator for you." 

"College?" Daryl uttered one last time. 

"Yep." Rick said squeezing Daryl tighter and then lifting his leg over Daryl's legs effectively pinning him into place. 

Daryl felt trapped by the way Rick was holding him. He barely had any wiggle room to move at all. Daryl guessed that is exactly how Rick wanted him to feel. 

Suddenly Daryl felt an itch on one of his legs that he now couldn't scratch because he couldn't move. 

"Goodnight Daryl." Rick said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm toying with the idea of a one-of sequel to this that takes place 6 months later but I'm not sure if I want to go there or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to "un-complete" this work rather than write a sequel to it that took place 6 months later. I didn't like my idea for a sequel because it involved Daryl getting less than great grades at college and Rick being so angry that he really physically abuses Daryl and then goes to Anger Management classes and then Daryl pulls some 'Gone Girl' type shit on Rick. 
> 
> I want them to be happier than that in their kinky BDSM relationship. LOL
> 
> Anyway...updated tags and I'm not sure how long this story will last but it will be at least 2 more chapters if not more. I already have the next chapter mapped out which has a guest star... =)

Daryl rolled over in bed and watched Rick sleep peacefully. Daryl had only been there a week but things were working out for the most part. Rick had taken Daryl shopping for a dresser and new clothes and had spent almost a thousand dollars on him and when Daryl had tried to thank Rick for it he had just shrugged it off. Daryl got his G.E.D. with no problem and Rick would be bringing him to get enrolled in the Community College in the next week. Chores hadn't even been an issue and Daryl already had the yard and the gutters outside in pristine shape and the inside of the house was looking immaculate other than it needing to be painted which Daryl would start tomorrow. Rick only expected Daryl to get one room or hallway done a day so that wouldn't be overwhelming either.

The one thing Daryl felt scared about was the sex. Daryl hadn't let Rick actually fuck him yet because he was scared of how bad it would hurt. Rick had respected Daryl's boundaries over the issue but Daryl could tell it was making Rick angry.

"You gotta fucking earn that shit." Rick mumbled gruffly without opening his eyes.

"Rick?" Daryl asked lightly.

Rick didn't respond. He must have said that in his sleep. Through the moonlight streaming into the bedroom Daryl could see the covers lifted around Rick's midsection. Daryl moved his hand under the blanket and sheets to the area and sure enough it was Rick's rock hard cock already leaking pre-cum that was lifting them. Daryl fixed Rick's cock by laying it flat on his abdomen so it wouldn't have to lift the covers.

Daryl wondered if Rick was dreaming about him or if it was some other guy? Daryl hoped it was him but was scared about it at the same time because of what Rick had said.

~~~~~

"Wake up right now!" Rick said in a stern voice.

Daryl opened his eyes. It was daylight and Rick was standing next to the bed in uniform. Daryl quickly glanced at the clock. It was 8:15 and Rick usually left for work at about 8:30.

"Out of bed and lay on the ground with your hands behind your back now!" Rick commanded.

"Rick I..."

"Now!" Rick yelled as he grabbed Daryl by the arm and roughly pulled him out of bed so hard that Daryl didn't have a chance to stand and instead his ass hit the ground first. Daryl was scared so he rolled over onto his stomach and put his hands behind his back like Rick hand ordered and instantly felt Rick's elbow jam into his back and then hand cuffs being put on him.

Rick pulled Daryl up to a kneeling position by his hair and then walked over and stood in front of him.

"I can take you to jail right now if that's what you want or I can let you off with a warning." Rick said angrily.

"I didn't do anything wrong Rick. I was just sleeping and..."

Rick slapped Daryl's face hard enough that he had almost toppled over to the side.

"You want to go to jail?" Rick asked him angrily again.

"I'll take the warning please!" Daryl said fighting back tears.

"Okay then. Suck my dick!" Rick ordered.

"Okay. Gladly Rick. You know that. If you'll just take it out for me because my hands are..."

Rick delivered Daryl's face an even harder slap this time and then leaned down and looked Daryl directly in the eyes.

"SUCK MY FUCKING DICK!" Rick yelled loudly enough right in Daryl's face that Daryl was convinced the neighbors might have heard before Rick stood back up in a standing position.

Daryl's mind started racing a million miles a second as he looked up at Rick's face. Daryl had never seen Rick look this angry before.

"Um...uhhh..." Daryl whimpered with terror.

Rick just looked down at him with ferior and anger.

Daryl pressed his mouth to Rick's belt and grabbed it with his teeth and began the long process of removing Rick's belt. Rick didn't say a word the entire time but wasn't rushing Daryl along either. After five minutes that felt like an eternity Daryl had removed Rick's belt with his mouth and began undoing the pants of Rick's uniform with his mouth as well. Then came the task of Daryl grabbing Rick's pants and boxers with his teeth without biting Rick as well and gently tugging them down an inch at a time before switching to the opposite side before Rick's rock hard cock was finally exposed.

Daryl snuck a quick glance at the clock. It was 8:27.

"Good." Rick said calmly and then forced his cock into Daryl's mouth.

Rick grabbed the sides of Daryl's head with his hands and fucked Daryl's mouth like it was nothing but an object meant to give him pleasure. Daryl wasn't gagging because even though Rick's cock was enormous and slamming against the back of his throat it was fast and wasn't there long enough to trigger his gag reflex. It was hard for Daryl to breath though but he did his best as Rick was moaning and using his mouth.

"Fuck I'm gonna..." Rick moaned and then quickly pulled out of Daryl's mouth.

Daryl closed his eyes and felt Rick's spurts of warm cum splash all over his face, his neck and even in his hair. Daryl opened his eyes and looked up at Rick.

"I'll let you off this time with a warning." Rick said as be pulled up his pants and put the belt back on.

"Thank you." Daryl said feeling utterly stunned by being woken up this way.

Rick removed the cuffs from Daryl's wrists and then walked over to face him again.

"I didn't want to have to do this but you're breaking the law Daryl." Rick said.

"How? I didn't do anything wrong." Daryl said sheepishly.

"Yes you did and you know the problem. You're breaking my laws." Rick said sternly taking his hand and smearing the the cum on Daryl's face and hair all over while rubbing it in.

"You have a good day Daryl." Rick said and then went to the bathroom to wash his hands before leaving for work.

Daryl looked at the clock. It was exactly 8:30. The same time Rick always left for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always....comments are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl stepped out of the shower and began drying himself with a towel. It was the second shower he had taken today. The first had been after Rick came on him and smeared the cum all over before leaving for work and this shower had been to wash the paint off of him after he had finished painting the kitchen.

Daryl looked at the clock in the bathroom. It was 3:30 and Rick would be home in two hours and Daryl wasn't sure what would happen today after the way the morning went. He was going to have a couple beers before Rick got home to loosen him up. Rick clearly wasn't playing today.

Daryl opened the bathroom door and heard the television in the living room. He looked over and saw a police officer sitting on the sofa who smiled and waved at him. Daryl bolted for the bedroom shutting and locking the door behind him. What the hell was this?

"Hey faggot!" Daryl heard from behind the door. "No need to be so shy about being naked. Nothing I ain't seen before but you're not my type. You open the door cause we need to have a little talk."

"Who the fuck are you and why are you here?" Daryl asked loudly as he got dressed.

"Name is Shane. I grew up with Rick and we used to work together before I moved and switched to a different department. You must be faggot...oh I mean Daryl sorry. Got an earful from Rick on the phone about you this morning. You open that door now so we can talk."

"No." Daryl said. "I don't believe you and have no idea how you even got in here. Rick has never mentioned you before. You must have broke in while I was showering. I'm going to call Rick."

Daryl heard Shane laughing from behind the door.

"You sure you wanna do that Daryl?" Shane asked still laughing. "How do you think I know your name? How do you think I know you had a rude wake up this morning if Rick didn't tell me? I coulda broke in if I wanted sure but there isn't exactly a need to when I know the key pad code to open the garage. How you think I know that shit if I ain't Rick's friend? How do you think I know Rick is gonna be more pissed off at you than he already is if you call him right now crying like a little fucking faggot that I'm here? My patience with you is runnin real thin right about now so you should probably open that door already."

"Does Rick know you're here?" Daryl asked.

"No. He doesn't know that after I got off work I drove 50 miles down here to set things right but he will once he gets home which is less than two hours from now."

"Maybe I'll just take my chances and wait until Rick comes home." Daryl said. "Maybe Rick will be more pissed at you for coming here uninvited. Maybe he'll be pissed that you're calling me a faggot when he's gay too. Plus if you really are his friend I doubt you'll break the door down and cause damage to get in here."

Daryl heard Shane laughing again.

"Yeah Rick is probably gonna be a little annoyed with me for meddling when he gets home but he'll get over it fast....specially after I make things right." Shane said. "You really think I talk to Rick the same way I talk to a little faggot like you? He won't give a shit about that. I promise you. I've known him over 20 years and you've known him a week. You're right about the door though. Why would I kick it in and cause damage when Rick's toolbox is right out in the garage? I can go grab a screwdriver and have this door off the hinges in two minutes. I've been pretty damn patient with you so far but I don't like having to talk to you through this door so you can unlock it right now or I take it off the hinges while my blood boils. Your choice faggot."

Daryl unlocked the door and stormed past Shane who instantly began laughing again. 

"Aww! Angry little faggot." Shane said as Daryl grabbed a beer from the fridge before it was snatched out of his hand.

"Thanks!" Shane said after grabbing the bottle of beer from Daryl. "Probably shouldn't have many cause I gotta drive home later but one or two won't hurt."

Daryl looked at Shane with utter contempt for the man. Sure he was incredibly attractive and a police officer just like Rick but something about him made Daryl so angry that he felt like kicking a puppy.

"No problem!" Daryl said angrily and then opened to fridge to grab another beer for himself.

Shane grabbed the beer out of Daryl's hand and put it back in the fridge and shut the door.

"I haven't even started on this beer yet faggot." Shane said. "I'll let you know when it's time for you to get me another."

"It's for me not you!" Daryl said with contempt opening the fridge again to grab the beer.

Shane again grabbed the bottle away from Daryl and put it back in the fridge before shutting the door.

"You're 18." Shane said. 

"Rick lets me drink." Daryl bitterly said right in Shane's face.

Shane shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he does maybe he doesn't but he ain't here right now for me to ask him. You wanna call him up and cry like a little faggot that I'm not letting you drink beer go right ahead but we already had that conversation about you calling him didn't we?"

"I fucking hate you!" Daryl said.

"I can tell." Shane said chuckling. "Don't really care either."

"Rick said that you give good footrubs." Shane said walking over to the sofa and sitting down. "Why don't you come and give me one before we have that talk?"

Daryl hated this but felt compelled to do what Shane said for some reason anyway. He walked over and sat on the ground in front of Shane. Daryl grabbed Shane's left foot and began to rub it.

"Naw. Take my socks off first faggot."

Daryl removed the socks as Shane leaned forward on the sofa and examined his feet.

"Damn sock lint all stuck in between my toes." Shane said. "You did such a good job cleaning this place up that I don't want my sock lint getting all over the ground. You should clean in between my toes with your tongue before you give me that footrub."

"I'd rather not." Daryl said glaring at Shane. "I can vaccuum after."

Shane chuckled to himself and then looked at Daryl with an incredulous look in his eyes.

"It wasn't a request faggot."

Daryl sighed and then started licking in between Shane's toes and swallowing the tiny little pieces of lint while Shane howled with laughter.

"Oh goddamn that tickles!" Shane said.

"That good enough?" Daryl asked when he was done.

"Looks like it yeah." Shane said smiling after examining his feet again.

"Why are you here?" Daryl asked as he began massaging Shane's feet. "Other than to make me miserable that is?"

"I'm here to help Rick. Actually I'm here to help you too believe it or not." Shane said. "Look here's the thing...the biggest difference between Rick and I ain't that I'm straight and he's gay. It's that I'm a mean sex addict and he's a mean sort of reformed sex addict who actually wants to settle down and make it work with someone and I guess that someone is you. He's really pissed that you're not letting him fuck you though and doesn't wanna demand it from you. He says you're all scared it's gonna hurt and guess what faggot? It will but you're a sub little faggot and the pain is part of it so you need to get used to that."

"He's huge though. You don't understand." Daryl said.

"Oh I've seen it." Shane said chuckling. "He's got a huge fucking donkey dick and I'm kinda jealous of that."

"Thought you were straight?" Daryl asked.

"You think just cause I've seen Rick's dick means we have fucked around?" Shane asked laughing. "Chances are if you've been close friends with someone for over 20 years you have seen them naked a few times. Simple as that. If it makes you feel any better about me calling you a faggot though I've messed around with a couple guys. Most sex addicts are willing to try new things every once in a while and I'm no exception. Rick clearly wants to try new things too by settling down...with you."

"So how the fuck do you think you're going to help ANYTHING?" Daryl asked bitterly. "You going to demand that I let Rick fuck me since he won't demand it himself?"

"Naw. That's a choice you gotta make on your own. I came to give your little faggot ass a present." Shane said grabbing a plastic bag off the side table and tossing it to Daryl. "Stopped at sex shop on the way here and picked it out just for you."

"I don't know what the hell this is even is." Daryl said looking in the bag.

"It's called a butt plug." Shane said. "You put it in your faggot butthole and walk around with it there for awhile and it dialates your hole stretching it out and making it easier and less painful to have a cock stuffed up it. Got a bigger sized one for you since Rick is so big."

"Why the fuck does it have rainbow colored hair attached to it?" Daryl asked pulling it out of the bag.

"Because girl she is fierce." Shane said raising his voice a few octaves and snapping a z in front of Daryl. "You can comb it out, style it, braid it, and make it oh so pretty. All the other girls will be so jealousssssssssss!"

Daryl resumed his look of utter contempt at Shane.

"High five girlfriend!" Shane said enthusiastically and raised his hand up for Daryl to high five it.

Daryl just continued glaring at Shane.

"No?" Shane asked and then made a mocking sad face. "And here I thought we were becoming friends!"

"Do you think this will really help or do you just want to humiliate me?" Daryl asked.

Shane rolled his eyes. "You really think I drove 50 miles down here after I got off work and spent my own money buying this for you when I should be out getting pussy right now if I didn't think it would help?"

"Well I guess I'll go try it then." Daryl said standing up. "I'd like to go into the bedroom and do that alone if that's alright with you Shane?"

Shane chuckled. "That's fine."

Daryl was walking to the bedroom when Shane called out to him questioningly "Hey faggot?" 

Daryl ignored him and continued walking to the bedroom.

"Hey Daryl?" Shane said much louder.

Daryl stopped and turned around and looked at Shane.

"Some lube will help you put that in much easier. I got no doubt Rick has some of that lying around in the bedroom somewhere."

"Thanks." Daryl said turning back around and heading to the bedroom.

"No problem." Shane said picking up the television remote and changing the channel.

~~~~~

"Faggot!" Daryl heard Shane call out very loudly from the living room. "It's 5:20 and Rick is gonna be home soon. You been in there over an hour and I need another beer and a status update. Don't think about taking it out before you come out here either."

Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose. The butt plug had truly helped and Daryl felt more confident that he would be able to take Rick's enormous cock now but he didn't want to have to face Shane and especially Rick this way."

"Need another beer now!" Shane called out louder. 

Daryl opened the bedroom door and made his way to the fridge to grab the beer for Shane. Shane was pointing and laughing at him and Daryl felt completely humiliated by it.

"My little faggot pony!" Shane said wiping a mock tear from his eye as Daryl handed him the beer. "She's all grown up now!"

"And you said you were here to help and you're humiliating me again." Daryl said bitterly.

"Let me ask you this." Shane said. "Honestly has that butt plug helped you out at all Daryl?"

"Yeah." Daryl admitted looking at the ground. "I think it will make it easier."

"Then I guess I did help." Shane said. "You think this is how I wanted to spend my day? I did this for Rick to be sure because I don't even know you but I did help you Daryl. Don't you think I deserve some sort of humiliation out of you for my entertainment in return? You should be thankful I didn't drag you down the steps by your fucking hair like Rick did!"

"I'm sorry." Daryl said. "And you're right but Rick is going to be home soon and to be honest I'd rather not be this way in front of both of you at the same time so could you just leave now?"

"No." Shane said. "I ain't even seen Rick in over two months." 

Daryl heard the sound of keys and the front door being unlocked.

"Don't matter anyways I guess cause he's home." Shane said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it. I worked really hard to get this chapter right and it wasn't easy. Please remember I like comments either way. For now the plan is to end the story with the next chapter but who knows...might come up with stuff to extend it again.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl bolted for the bedroom not wanting Rick to see him this way especially in front of Shane. He made it to the bedroom just in time as the front door of the house flew open and Rick came stomping in.

"Goddammit Shane!" Rick yelled. "What the fuck is your car doing in my driveway right now? When I called you this morning I didn't invite you to come over and scare him off! Just cause I wanna settle down now doesn't give you a right to ruin..."

"You're way off base man!" Shane yelled getting up off the sofa and walking over to Rick. "You going to let me explain or are you just gonna yell at me?"

Rick folded his arms and glared at Shane.

"I came to help." Shane said. "Stopped off and got your little faggot a butt plug to make it easier for him to take your dick. He has it in now and told me it helped him."

"Well where the fuck is he then?" Rick asked looking around.

"Went runnin to hide in the bedroom when you got home." Shane said. 

"Daryl are you in the bedroom?" Rick called out.

"Yes." Daryl reluctantly answered.

"Come out and give your Daddy a little twirl faggot." Shane called out. "Show him what Uncle Shane got ya."

"Shane you really shouldn't talk to him like that. You're being antagonizing." Rick said with very little conviction in his voice.

Shane just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Daryl walked out of the bedroom careful not to show his backside to Rick.

"Well?" Rick said to Daryl. "What are you waiting for? Spin around."

Daryl looked at the ground and sighed before slowly spinning around in a circle.

Instantly Rick started laughing and put his arm around Shane's shoulder.

"When I saw your car in the driveway I thought..."

"I know what you thought man." Shane said cutting Rick off. "If you wanna settle down with him that's your choice. I just came to help."

Rick gave Shane a small pat on the back and then walked over to Daryl.

"So do you think that helped Daryl? You think you're ready?"

"Yeah." Daryl said. "It's just this is really fucking embarrassing."

Rick chuckled lightly. "I know Daryl but that's okay."

"May I please have a beer?" Daryl asked. "Shane wouldn't let me."

"Yeah. That's fine if you have a couple beers tonight."

"What are you doing Rick?" Shane asked. "He's 18."

"My house. My rules Shane." Rick said sternly.

Daryl grabbed a beer from the fridge and then walked over standing right in front of Shane defiantly and started chugging it.

"Oh and I'm the one being antagonizing Rick?" Shane asked astounded. "What the fuck do you call that?"

Rick sighed. "Shane I boss him around enough already. He lives here too and he can stand where he wants to. I'm not gonna tell him where he can and can't stand just cause you're here right now."

"This must be difficult for you Shane." Daryl said with a huge smile. "You being a police officer while I'm underage drinking right in front of you and there isn't a goddamn thing you can do to stop me."

Rick started laughing while Daryl just smiled at Shane.

"Might be true that I can't stop you this time." Shane said. "But I'm still a cop standing here in my uniform and you're standing there naked from the waist down with a big fucking chunk of rubber that has a ponytail attached to it stuffed up your shit pipe. Seems like life dictates that I'm still far above you in this situation even if you get to have a beer."

Instantly Daryl's smile fell away and he looked at Rick.

"I don't know why you're looking at me like that Daryl." Rick said. "You were trying to piss him off and you did and in return he gave you a big ole dose of reality."

"Faggot!" Shane screamed right in Daryl's face.

"Alright! That's enough! Both of you!" Rick said loudly. "Shane I appreciate you're help. I really do but now that I know he's ready for me I'm more than ready myself right about now so if you could....well you know hit the road."

"Oh hell no Rick!" Shane said bitterly. "I haven't even seen you in two months and you're kicking me out already? I came here being all helpful and nice giving up the rest of my day for you. I work four hours earlier than you tomorrow which means I go to sleep earlier than you. I already got no time to get into something tonight cause I came here instead. If I leave now I go home and order a pizza and watch TV for an hour before I gotta go to bed. You can't give me another hour before you fuck him? That's fucked up!"

"I think he asked you to leave Shane." Daryl said before turning to Rick and grabbing his cock through his uniform and saying "I'm ready."

Shane shot Daryl a nasty look and then looked to Rick again.

"Or..." Shane said trailing off.

"Or?" Rick asked raising an eyebrow.

"I could stick around you know...during." Shane said.

"Oh you're into that now Shane?" Rick asked smiling.

"It's not like that man." Shane said. "You know I tried some stuff with guys before and I know you've done some stuff with chicks. It's not all black and white."

"We ain't ever done anything together though." Rick said. "Could be weird."

"First time for everything. It don't gotta be weird man. I could play instructor to little faggot here." Shane said patting Daryl on the head.

"Instructor?" Rick asked laughing.

"Well you know what I mean." Shane said. "Like a drill Sargent instructor or like a school yard bully."

"Yeah you're good a playing a bully Shane." Rick said smiling and then looked at Daryl.

"Rick no." Daryl pleaded. "It will feel too humiliating for me if he's in there with us."

"Earlier I asked you if you were ready for me to fuck you and you said yes Daryl." Rick said sternly. "Just a minute ago you grabbed my dick and told me you were ready. I didn't ever ask you if you cared about Shane being there."

"Okay then." Rick said to Shane with a smile.

~~~~~

Daryl stood naked except for the ponytail still sticking out of his ass awaiting further instruction as Rick undressed. When Daryl had been ordered by Shane to take off his shirt he had been worried Shane would start making fun of his scars but Shane hadn't done that or even mentioned them at all. Daryl guessed that Rick had told him all about the scars already. 

Rick finished undressing and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Jesus Fucking Christ Rick!" Shane said looking down at Rick's cock. "Been a long time since I seen it but I swear it got bigger."

"You ain't ever seen it hard before." Rick said chuckling as he tore open a condom wrapper. "Or maybe your dick just got smaller."

"Shane here isn't nearly as well endowed as I am." Rick continued now looking at Daryl. "In fact his dick would probably best be described as.....average sized."

"Burn!" Shane said laughing. "Hey faggot do you like Rick's big arm muscles?"

"Yes I do. I like them a lot." Daryl said nervously. He was still scared about getting fucked and Shane being there made it much more nerve wracking.

"So you like big muscles?" Shane asked.

"Yes." Daryl said.

Shane walked over standing three feet in front of Rick who was now rolling the condom down his cock.

"You come stand in front of me while facing me faggot." Shane said. "I want you to roll up the sleeves of my uniform so you can see some real fucking muscles."

Daryl looked at Rick.

"It's okay Daryl." Rick said smiling. "He just wants to show you how much bigger his muscles are than mine since I made fun of his dick. You do everything Shane tells you unless I say otherwise."

Daryl walked over and stood in front of Shane and rolled up the sleeves to his uniform as he felt Rick behind him gently tugging on the butt plug and then pulling it out of him. 

"Now these are some fucking guns don't ya think?" Shane asked as he flexed.

"They're huge." Daryl said genuinely in awe at the sight of Shane flexing that he barely noticed the feeling of Rick's fingers applying the cold feeling lube to him.

"Well go on then." Shane said smiling. "Feel em. You know you wanna."

Daryl gently touched the bicep on Shane's left arm and then started squeezing it which in turn made Shane flex even harder. His muscles felt solid like granite and barely had any give to them at all.

"Yeah that's right." Shane said smiling proudly.

Daryl felt Rick's hands grab his hips and gently pull him back. Shane stopped flexing and dropped his arms to his sides and began inching forward slowly as Rick pulled Daryl back towards him.

"Back up faggot." Shane said. "It's time for you to fulfill your destiny."

Daryl felt Rick's cock entering him and sliding about half way in easily enough and then he gasped as it went beyond where the butt plug had been. He felt Rick lifting his body and then being placed into a sitting position on top of Rick and then felt his cock slide all the way in.

Daryl let out a moan filled with both pain and pleasure because he felt both.

"Congratulations." Shane said right in Daryl's face. "This is what you were born to do. It's your purpose in life."

Daryl felt Rick gently and slowly begin to fuck him and Daryl felt the nervousness and humiliation of the day melt away. Shane's words already felt like they were true now and Daryl felt this was his moment.

"Goddamn Rick." Shane said with a small smile. "Your faggot is already getting hard!"

"That's cause he likes it." Rick whispered into Daryl's ear as he began thrusting a little harder and faster into him. "You don't touch yourself until I say you can. I don't want you cumming in under a minute again."

Shane leaned his face in only an inch in front of Daryl's face. "Oh if all those bullies in school could see you now faggot. Yeah they would still laugh at you but it don't matter cause you got Grade-A alpha stud police cock in you right now so you're way more important than they are!"

Daryl was rock hard now and looked down at his own cock as Shane's finger grazed across the head of it wiping up the the pre-cum.

"He sure hates being treated this way Rick." Shane said sticking his finger with Daryl's pre-cum on it into Rick's mouth. 

Rick moaned and began thrusting into Daryl with a hard almost robotic rhythm.

"Your an object Daryl." Rick said. "My possession. My favorite fucking toy."

"Rick fucking owns you faggot!" Shane said in Daryl's face.

"Is that the best..." Daryl moaned. "...you can do Shane?"

Shane smiled.

"You're gonna get it now." Rick moaned in Daryl's ear.

"Your whole life you have been fucking worthless!" Shane said in Daryl's face. "Until you met Rick a week ago you were as worthless as a pile of dog shit on the ground. You still are for the most part but you're a fucking V.I.P. right now cause you got Rick's big fucking cock in you and right now that is a part of you. When he's in your mouth or up your ass you are a somebody. Rick's cock is the only part of you that even matters so you need to make sure to keep him happy so you can get it as often as possible. You need to live your fucking life for Rick's cock because it's the only thing about you that will ever fucking matter."

Daryl moaned both because of Rick's thrusts and Shane's words. He felt himself nearing orgasm even though his cock wasn't even being touched.

"Right now you're extra fucking special." Shane continued. "Rick is making you matter right now but you also got Officer Shane Walsh in front of you preaching you the truth! You know what that means you fucking faggot?"

Shane snorted really hard and then coughed a few times like he was trying to hack something up.

"HASHTAG! IT GETS BETTER!" Shane yelled loudly and then hocked a large snotty loogie right into Daryl's face.

By this point Rick was roughly fucking Daryl. Daryl's eyes rolled back into his head as he could feel the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced since discovering masturbation coming on.

"Oh shit!" Shane said grabbing Daryl's hair and pulling his head over to the side. "Your faggot is busting his nut hands free Rick."

Rick looked over Daryl's shoulder and moaned loudly at the sight of it. Daryl then felt Rick's teeth bite his shoulder really hard as Rick groaned and slammed into him. Daryl felt like a rag doll at this point and was just taking it all in with with abandon still reeling from his own orgasm as Rick grunted loudly while still biting Daryl's shoulder. Daryl could tell Rick was now cumming too.

"Daryl that was fan-fucking-tastic!" Rick said as he gently lifted Daryl off his softening cock and then pulled the condom off and threw it into the small plastic garbage next to the bed.

Daryl sat down on the bed next to Rick.

"Stop being so fucking embarrassed about being a faggot." Shane said to Daryl. "You loved every fucking second of that."

"I did." Daryl admitted sitting there covered in his own cum and Shane's snot.

"So did you enjoy it Shane?" Rick asked arching a brow.

"Well you know man..." Shane said awkwardly diverting his eyes. "Ain't got to hang out with you in forever."

"How about the Saturday after next I get the boat out of storage and we go fishing?" Rick asked. "Haven't done that in forever."

"That would be great man." Shane said wide eyed and already excited.

"Well alright then." Rick said.

"Do I get to go too or...?" Daryl asked.

"You sure can faggot." Shane said smiling at Daryl and then arching a brow. "We need someone to light our cigars for us when were out there and then clean and cook the fish after."

"Anyway." Shane said turning to Rick. "I should probably get going man."

"Alright." Rick said standing up."But just one thing first."

Rick walked up to Shane and kissed him. Daryl watched utterly fascinated. Shane was clearly stunned at first and wasn't kissing Rick back but a few seconds later Daryl could tell Shane was returning the kiss.

"Always wondered what that would be like." Rick said after breaking the kiss.

"Well you know...It's like...Sometimes...Well." Shane stuttered nervously as his face turned bright red. "Hey man. How about the Braves? I think they might make the postseason this year."

"Shane it's okay." Rick said with a small chuckle. "Just wondered what it would be like."

"You're fucking embarrassed!" Daryl said to Shane.

"Yeah well..." Shane said bitterly to Daryl as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and snapped a close-up picture of Daryl's face. "Not nearly as embarrassed as you're gonna be. We got this database that only police officers can access and there is this list of the most worthless cum dumps in the U.S. It includes a picture and a short bio and then we all vote on it. I think you will easily make the top 10 in Georgia. Guess we'll see."

Daryl's stomach dropped. He didn't want to be part of such a thing at all.

"Rick." Shane said. "Fishing. Saturday after next. Holding you to it man."

"Looking forward to it Shane." Rick said chuckling.

Shane left the bedroom and put on his boots and then left through the front door. Daryl broke down and began sobbing after Shane left the house.

"Daryl there is no such thing." Rick said.

"But he said..."

"I know what he said." Rick said cutting Daryl off. "He also does that to some women he is with. He has told me about it. There is no fucking database like that. I promise you."

"But he could still put it online." Daryl said.

"He won't." Rick said chuckling. "You pissed him off again. It's just his way of not letting you get the upper hand. He might have already deleted the picture or he might use it against you somehow later on but I promise you it won't be posted online."

"Okay." Daryl said sniffling. "I should probably shower again now and clean up before I make us dinner. I'm starving."

"No." Rick said gently coaxing Daryl to lay down on the bed. "I'm hungry too but I'm so content right now that I just want to lay with you for a little bit first."

Rick wrapped around Daryl and rested his hand in the cum on Daryl's stomach.

"I wasn't completely sure before but I am now." Rick said. "You're the one for me Daryl."

Daryl felt okay even covered in cum and snot. He really was hungry though. He really wanted something to eat but eventually Rick's heavy breathing turned to snores. Daryl just sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't easy for me to write. It started out easy enough but then there were 2 times I went back to continue and thought to myself..."What kind of sick trash are you writing?" LOL
> 
> Anyway I got through it and hope you enjoy it....1 chapter left before I complete this story (for good this time....i have more ideas to continue it but I can't write THIS anymore LOL)
> 
> comments welcome and appreciated.


End file.
